Et elle m'emmena vers les profondeurs
by eliloulou
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours pour le forum lovelemon-i-fic. Edward va rencontrer une jeune veuve qui l'emmènera vers les profondeurs...du plaisir. AH


**Me revoilà avec cet OS que j'ai écrit suite à quelques délires avec Maielle.**

**Il est également ma participation au concours de "Edward a besoin de vous sur "lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com.**

**Je dédie cet OS à mes lémoniaques chéries qui se reconnaitront et qui comme moi, n'aime pas une certaine phrase.**

**Un grand merci à Anghjulina pour sa relecture. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

****Et elle m'emmena vers les profondeurs...**

Nous étions le 5 août et la moitié de mes vacances étaient déjà derrière moi. J'étais installé au salon, les pieds sur la table basse cherchant désespérément un programme télé intéressant.

Nous habitions avec mes parents à Richmont la banlieue au nord de Seattle. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour y passer ses vacances d'été mais mon père Carlisle, chirurgien cardiaque renommé, ne pouvait s'absenter de l'hôpital. J'étais donc contraint de rester ici, en dehors de la ville et de toutes formes de loisirs.

Ma mère Esmé était décoratrice d'intérieur et profitait que mon père travaillait beaucoup pour terminer quelques chantiers en cours. Je me retrouvais donc fréquemment seul la journée. J'avais pas mal d'amis ici avec lesquels j'avais fait mes études secondaires mais ils étaient pour la plupart partis en vacances en ce début de mois d'août.

J'étais donc seul quand j'entendis la porte de la maison voisine s'ouvrir. Poussé par une force invisible, je me précipitai vers la fenêtre afin d'observer en douce la nouvelle voisine. C'était une jeune femme dans la vingtaine avec une magnifique chevelure brune ondulée lui tombant sur les épaules. Je n'avais eu la chance de la voir que quelques minutes le matin lorsqu'elle sortait afin de relever le courrier.

Deux jours plus tôt, j'étais également devant la maison quand elle était sortie et son regard s'était posé sur moi. Ses yeux avaient une teinte chocolat mais reflétant toute la tristesse du monde. J'avais été envahi par une envie indescriptible d'aller la consoler mais je ne la connaissais même pas. Elle m'avait fait un faible sourire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ce regard m'obsédait depuis mais je n'osais pas me montrer, préférant l'observer à la dérobée. Ce matin, comme tous les autres, elle portait un jean taille basse avec un pull large au dessus camouflant son corps. Aucun maquillage n'était visible mais elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Elle était belle naturellement.

Revenant de la boite aux lettres, sa tête pivota vers notre maison mais elle ne s'attarda pas et rentra chez elle. Je savais que je devrais attendre jusqu'au lendemain avant de pouvoir la revoir et cette idée, pour une raison inconnue, m'attrista instantanément. Je repris donc ma place dans le divan. Le reste de la journée passa relativement lentement. J'en profitai pour aller me balader dans les bois avoisinant, l'un de mes passe-temps préféré lorsque j'étais seul.

Ma mère rentra aux alentours de 17 heures et après m'avoir embrassé affectueusement se mit directement à la confection du repas du soir. Mon père rentra une heure plus tard. Après le souper, nous nous installâmes tous les trois au salon et mon regard fut attiré par la lumière du porche de la voisine. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et je la vis fermer la porte à clé avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, elle regarda une fois de plus vers chez nous. Je soupirai, regrettant de ne pas la connaitre et sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je puisse seulement lui adresser la parole.

« Edward, » m'interpela ma mère. Je pivotai et repris ma place au salon afin d'écouter ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

« Oui, maman ? »

« Je travaillais chez Madame Weber, la directrice de l'agence immobilière ce matin. »

« Et ? »

« Si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais. C'est elle qui a loué la villa voisine. »

« Ah ! » Répondis-je subitement plus intéressé.

« Elle me disait que cette jeune dame lui avait demandé si elle ne connaitrait pas un étudiant qui serait intéressé par quelques heures de travail. Elle aurait quelques petits travaux de jardinage et entretien pour lui. Comme tes amis sont absents, je pensais que tu serais peut-être amateur de gagner un peu d'argent de poche en plus. »

« Oui, » m'écriai-je enthousiasme. Réalisant que c'était un peu excessif, je me calmai avant de poursuivre. « Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Un peu d'argent avant de partir pour l'université ne serait pas superflu. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je contacte Madame Weber, » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur le programme télé. J'allais peut-être rencontrer cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui m'intriguait depuis son arrivée, quinze jours plus tôt.

« Voilà Edward. Mme Black t'attendra demain vers dix heures. »

« Merci maman. »

Le reste de la soirée passa beaucoup plus rapidement mon esprit vagabondant vers la journée de demain. Ma nuit fut emplie de rêves divers où j'imaginais ma rencontre avec Mme Black.

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin. Certainement lié au stress de mon rendez-vous. Je passai par la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche avant de descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Ma mère m'avait laissé un sachet contenant des viennoiseries. Je souris à cette attention.

A neuf heures quarante-cinq, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais déjà été dix fois à la porte d'entrée pour sortir et dix fois j'avais rebroussé chemin. Etre en retard n'était impoli mais arriver trop tôt n'était pas recommandé non plus surtout quand on habitait juste la porte à côté.

L'horloge afficha enfin neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Je sortis de chez moi pour me rendre chez Mme Black. Un petit coup sur la sonnette pour signaler mon arrivée. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant que ma voisine n'ouvre la porte. C'était la première fois que je la voyais de si près. J'avais vu que c'était une jolie fille mais à présent que je l'avais en face de moi, je vis qu'elle était magnifique. Certainement la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en me voyant mais la tristesse qui était présente au fond de ses yeux chocolat ne disparut pas.

« Bonjour. Tu dois être Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main pour me saluer.

« Oui Madame. Je suis Edward Cullen, votre voisin, » répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Viens entre. Tu veux bien que je te tutoie ? » Questionna-t-elle en me dirigeant vers la véranda où nous nous installèrent dans un petit salon en rotin.

« Oui, Madame. »

« Ok Edward. Alors on va oublier le Madame qui me donne l'air d'avoir cinquante ans. Je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Ce sera plus sympa. »

« D'accord Mad… Bella, » acquiesçai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes pieds, sentant mes joues s'empourprer légèrement. Bella était très gentille mais je me sentais mal à l'aise certainement dû au fait que je l'avais espionné ces derniers jours.

« Ainsi tu cherches un travail d'étudiant ? »

« Oui. Un peu d'argent de poche avant de partir pour l'université n'est pas superflu, » répondis-je.

« Je suis seule ici pour quelques semaines mais il y a quelques petits travaux à faire, principalement de jardinage. Tu seras libre d'organiser ta journée comme tu l'entends. Je tiens juste à ma tranquillité afin d'écrire. Tu pourras utiliser la cuisine et boire et manger comme bon te semble. Et si ça te convient, je te payerai dix euros de l'heure. As-tu des questions, Edward ? »

« Heu… Non, je crois que… que ça ira. Juste… qu'écrivez-vous ? » Elle sourit un peu plus à ma question.

« J'écris un livre. Bon alors si tu es d'accord. Quand veux-tu commencer ? »

« Tout de suite si vous… tu veux. »

« Parfait. Suis-moi je vais te montrer la maison et où tout se trouve pour travailler. » Bella se leva et ouvrit la marche pour visiter cette superbe villa. Elle était spacieuse mais si vaste pour une jeune femme seule. Elle me montra d'abord le rez-de-chaussée avec son séjour aux tons chaleureux, la cuisine équipée dernier cri et termina par le bureau où se trouvait une bibliothèque et un ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau en chêne. Elle me répéta qu'elle travaillait beaucoup la journée soit dans ce bureau ou alors dans la véranda mais qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de calme.

Nous montâmes ensuite à l'étage et elle ne me montra que la pièce adjacente à la salle de bain où se trouvait un Jacuzzi et un sauna car je devrais les entretenir. La fin de la visite fut pour le garage et l'abri de jardin. Quand notre tour fut terminé, elle s'excusa et disparut vers sa chambre.

Je décidai donc de commencer par tondre la pelouse avant le déjeuner. Quand Bella m'appela à midi trente, je n'avais tondu que la moitié de la pelouse. Elle était bien plus importante que je ne l'avais pensé. Je retirai les gants et regagnai la cuisine où elle nous avait préparé des sandwiches.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ? »

« Oui merci. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure. «

« Sers-toi. Bon appétit, Edward. »

« Merci également. »

Nous ne parlâmes presque pas durant le repas et dès que Bella eut terminé, elle disparut à nouveau jusqu'à mon départ où elle vint s'informer de ma première journée. La journée était passée vite et c'est fatigué que je rentrai chez moi. Ma mère m'accueillit voulant tout savoir de cette journée. Je ne trainai pas après le souper et montai rapidement m'allonger sur mon lit où le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours passèrent selon le même rythme. J'arrivais vers dix heures et entrais par le garage. Je commençais directement à travailler et ne voyais Bella qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. C'était devenu un rituel. Nous prenions notre repas de midi ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous n'abordions jamais de sujet important et pourtant, j'avais un nombre incalculable de questions sur sa vie que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser mais n'en trouvant jamais le courage.

Bella m'intimidait et face à elle, je ressemblais à un petit garçon. Je l'observais beaucoup durant la journée à la dérobée ne voulant pas la déranger comme elle me l'avait demandé. Mais je ne désirais qu'une chose, c'était la connaitre. Elle me fascinait et je m'imaginais souvent comment sa peau devait être douce et soyeuse. J'étais attiré par elle et souvent je rêvais de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'embrasser ses cheveux au parfum de fraise, caresser son cou et descendre doucement vers sa poitrine. Mais je savais que tout cela ne resterait qu'un rêve, un beau rêve. Bella ne m'accordait pas d'attention particulière. Elle était toujours très gentille et aimable avec moi. Je trouvais même qu'elle était plus souriante et semblait moins triste et malheureuse et je voulais croire que c'était en partie grâce à ma présence.

Deux semaines après le début de mon travail, nous étions installés dans le petit salon pour déguster un gâteau au chocolat que Bella avait préparé pour moi. Je me délectai de ce goûter. Bella avait un vrai don pour la cuisine.

« Si tu me parlais un peu de tes futures études, Edward, » demanda-t-elle subitement. Je fus pris au dépourvu étant donné que nous ne parlions jamais de choses personnelles depuis notre rencontre.

« Oh ! Je pars pour l'université de Dartmouth le vingt-huit août. J'envisage de devenir avocat. En tout cas, je vais étudier le droit. »

« Il ne te reste plus que huit jours ici alors ? »

« Et oui. Je me réjouis d'y être. C'est pas que la vie ici ne me plaise pas mais j'ai envie d'autre chose. Je veux découvrir d'autre chose. »

« Je te comprends. Tu verras, la vie universitaire te plaira. »

« Tu as été aussi à l'université et où ? » Tentai-je de m'informer. J'avais peur d'aller trop loin puisqu'elle m'avait bien prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de sa vie. Bella se détourna tout d'abord regardant au loin dans le jardin avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« J'ai été à l'université de Columbia. J'ai fait des études de littérature. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir écrivain, » répondit-elle ses yeux à nouveau emplis de tristesse comme au début.

« Mais tu as réalisé ton rêve ? »

« Oui… enfin pas vraiment. Non. » Bella soupira en fermant les paupières et je regrettai immédiatement la peine que je venais de lui causer sans le vouloir. Je me levai et m'assis à ses côtés sur le petit divan. Ma main se posa sur son épaule ne sachant pas ce que je pouvais faire pour la soulager de ce poids que je sentais sur elle.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Elle me sourit timidement posant sa main sur la mienne qu'elle pressa avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai donc suivi un cursus en littérature. Je faisais de petits boulots le soir et le week-end afin de payer mes études et mon loyer. Lors de ma dernière année, j'ai rencontré Jacob. Il suivait les cours de fiscalité. Il était doux, gentil, attentionné. Nous nous sommes vus énormément et après nos diplômes, nous avons emménagé ensemble. Jacob fut rapidement engagé dans l'un des plus grands cabinets de comptabilité et de placements de New York et devint très vite important. Moi j'avais trouvé un emploi dans une maison d'édition. J'adorais ce travail, j'étais au paradis, moi qui adore lire. Jacob gagnait énormément d'argent et il m'empêcha très vite de travailler prétextant qu'il pouvait nous faire vivre confortablement sans que je ne sorte de la maison. Nous nous sommes mariés l'année de mes vingt-trois ans. Jacob commença même à critiquer mon envie d'écrire alors je le faisais en cachette pour moi. Il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps et que je devais m'occuper de moi. J'aimais Jacob et j'acceptais cette vie même si je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Nous sommes restés marié quatre ans, » m'expliqua-t-elle. Durant tout son récit, sa main était restée sur la mienne et je n'osais pas bouger. Je ne voulais pas bouger.

« Tu… tu as quel âge maintenant ? »

« J'aurai vingt-six ans le mois prochain, le treize. »

« Et où est ton mari ? »

« Un jour, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Jacob en allant le rejoindre et lui proposer de déjeuner avec moi. Mais… mais quand je suis entrée dans son bureau, c'est moi qui ai eu la surprise de ma vie. Il était occupé à sauter son assistante sur son bureau, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Je suis désolé, » fut tout ce que je pus lui dire.

« Je suis repartie en courant de l'immeuble. J'ai erré durant des heures dans la ville avant de me décider à regagner mon appartement. Quand j'arrivai, un policier m'attendait devant la porte. Jacob avait eu un accident. Il s'était fait renversé par un taxi en me poursuivant, » hoqueta-t-elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent. Ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, essayant de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais. Elle se laissa aller contre mon épaule et tout en caressant son bras de ma main droite, les doigts de ma main gauche entrelacèrent les siens.

« Tu n'es pas responsable, Bella. C'était un accident. »

« Si je ne m'étais pas sauvé, il serait toujours vivant. Nous ne serions plus ensemble mais il serait toujours là, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Bella ? » l'appelai-je.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en levant la tête, ses yeux s'ancrant aux miens.

« C'était un accident ! Tu ne peux pas vivre en te culpabilisant. »

« Vivre ! »

« Oui vivre. Tu t'isoles trop. C'est pas bon, Bella. Tu es jeune, tu dois vivre. Je suis sûr que Jacob n'aurait pas voulu que tu gâches ta vie ainsi. »

« Oui, tu as certainement raison mais je m'en veux tellement. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour m'évader de ma peine, c'est écrire. »

« C'est un bon début, » acquiesçai-je en la l'enlaçant un peu plus. Ma bouche était posée sur ses cheveux. Je me sentais bien avec Bella dans mes bras. Malgré le fait que ses larmes se tarissaient, elle n'essaya pas de se dégager.

Bella se redressa lentement et pivota vers moi. Nos regards se trouvèrent aussitôt et je me sentis attiré par elle comme jamais auparavant je n'avais été attiré par une fille. Je m'approchai d'elle, réduisant la distance entre nos visages. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres je m'arrêtai cherchant dans son regard un signe mais la seule chose que j'y lus, fut le même désir que celui qui brûlait en moi. Alors je posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et elles bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. C'était comme si j'embrassais pour la première fois. Je m'hasardai à caresser sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue et je fus récompensé car Bella entrouvrit sa bouche permettant à nos langues de se rencontrer et de danser l'une avec l'autre. J'approfondissais notre baiser, savourant ce moment magique.

Puis, je sentis les mains de Bella se poser sur mon torse et pousser dessus afin de m'éloigner d'elle rompant notre baiser. Ses yeux humides de larmes m'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se lève.

« Edward, on… on ne peut pas. Tu…, » bégaya-t-elle. Je me levai aussitôt voulant m'approcher d'elle mais elle tendit sa main devant moi pour me stopper.

« Bella, je… »

« Non, Edward. Va-t'en. Tu es jeune, mineur de surcroit et on ne peut pas. Rentre chez toi. »

« Je serai majeur dans quelques semaine, Bella. Et … »

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Va-t'en. Laisse-moi seule, s'il te plait. » Je voulus m'avancer vers elle mais une fois encore elle recula levant la main devant elle. Ses yeux brillaient et je pouvais y voir les larmes s'accumuler ne demandant qu'à ruisseler sur ses joues. Je baissai la tête avant de pivoter et de rentrer chez moi.

J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, enclenchant le lecteur CD afin de m'isoler dans ma bulle. Ce baiser m'avait complètement chamboulé et je ne désirais qu'une chose, recommencer. Au fond de moi, je pouvais comprendre la réaction de Bella mais l'idée de ne pas avoir une seconde chance de l'avoir dans mes bras, de poser mes mains sur elle et de l'embrasser, provoquait une douleur dans la poitrine. Ce soir-là, je refusai de descendre souper avec mes parents ce qui évidemment inquiéta Esmé mais je réussis à la rassurer lui disant que j'étais simplement fatigué.

Ma nuit fut agitée et c'est avec empressement que le lendemain je pénétrai chez Bella. Dès que je pénétrai dans le garage, je constatai que la Mini de location ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Mais quand j'arrivai au salon, je fus rassuré de voir ses livres toujours sur la table. Dans la chambre, ses vêtements pendaient toujours à leur place. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me mis à à travailler en attendant son retour.

Mais à 17 heures, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Ma mère venait de rentrer et je devais me résoudre à quitter la villa et regagner ma maison, à contrecœur. Après le repas, mon père répondit à un appel téléphonique que je pensais venir de l'hôpital. Malheureusement, il émanait de la voisine. Celle-ci voulait m'informer que j'avais effectué un très bon travail mais qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de mes services puisque j'avais tout fait. Elle me souhaitait beaucoup de succès à l'université et verserait ma paye sur le compte dont je lui avais communiqué les numéros. Toute la soirée, je ruminai ma frustration qui se mua petit à petit en colère contre Bella qui m'évitait. La nuit fut pénible et je dormis très peu.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec une tête exécrable à cause du peu de sommeil. Après avoir tourné comme un chien en cage dans ma chambre toute la matinée, je décidai de passer outre sa demande et d'aller la voir. Je voulais… je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais mais il fallait que je la vois au moins une dernière fois.

Je traversai donc le jardin rapidement et entrai par le garage où je fus soulagé de voir que la Mini était bien à sa place. Je fis rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais ne la trouvai nulle part. Je montai à l'étage, ouvrant les portes une à une espérant la découvrir derrière. Je pénétrai dans la pièce de détente et me figeai sur le pas de la porte. Bella se trouvait dans le jacuzzi, les yeux fermés. En bougeant, je fis du bruit qui la fit immédiatement réagir. Elle sursauta dans l'eau bouillonnante et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent en me voyant. Je la vis s'enfoncer jusqu'au menton dans l'eau en rougissant.

J'avais face à moi, la plus belle femme qui soit. J'étais partagé entre la gêne de l'avoir surprise nue dans le bain et le désir de l'y rejoindre. Je déglutis ne pouvant détourner mon regard d'elle. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et le feu qui brulait dans mon ventre ne faisait que croitre. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me déplaçai doucement vers elle sans la quitter des yeux.

« Edward ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici, » finit-elle par dire.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs, » répondis-je en poursuivant mon avancé. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

« J'avais dit que je n'avais plus besoin de tes services, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Mais je devais au moins te remercier de m'avoir fourni ce travail. » J'étais à présent arrivé à sa hauteur. Lentement, je m'accroupis à ses côtés, nos regards ne s'étant pas lâché un seul instant.

« Edward… » Je tendis ma main vers sa joue que je caressai du bout des doigts. De délicieuses rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Sa peau sous ma main était douce et chaude. Bella inclina la tête afin d'accentuer le contact en fermant les yeux.

« Bella ? »

« Hum… »

« J'ai très envie de recommencer. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ca. » Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Sans rompre notre baiser, je m'assis tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou. L'une de ses mains fourragea dans ma chevelure. Je l'enlaçai du mieux que je pus, essayant de la rapprocher de moi. Elle sortit le haut de son corps hors de l'eau, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse. Mon tee-shirt était complètement trempé et accentuait la sensation de ses tétons durcis sur moi.

A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Ce moment était trop magique pour que j'accepte qu'elle le brise en fuyant à nouveau.

« Edward, on ne peut pas, » gémit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai envie d'être ici avec toi, et toi aussi. Ne dis pas le contraire. »

« J'avoue que tu me perturbes plus qu'il ne faudrait. Mais je suis plus âgée que toi. Tu dois avoir une petite amie qui… »

« Non, je suis célibataire pour l'instant. Et tu n'as que huit ans de plus c'est pas la mort. » Je n'avais pas desserré ma prise sur elle.

« Mais ces années sont quand même là. Je doute que tes parents approuvent ce genre de chose. C'est un détournement de mineur. »

« D'abord, ils sont pas obligés de le savoir. Et puis, la majorité sexuelle dans cet état est de seize ans. Et puis moi, je m'en fous. » Bella rit à ma remarque. Elle caressa mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Notre baiser d'abord chaste pris vite de l'ampleur. C'est une fois de plus haletant que nous mirent fin à ce baiser.

« Tu t'en fous d'être avec une vieille ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« D'abord tu n'es pas vieille. Tu es la femme la plus belle qui soit. Et puis, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais vieux avant l'âge, donc ça compense, » ripostai-je en déposant un bisou sur le haut de sa tête.

« Edward, je… »

« Non, Bella. Je suis ici car j'ai envie d'y être et je veux être avec toi. S'il te plait. Sauf si vraiment tu trouves que je ne suis pas ce que tu veux, que je ne t'attire pas autant que moi je suis attiré par toi. » Bella soupira de défaite et secoua la tête comme si elle voulait remettre ses idées en place.

« Veux-tu… veux-tu me rejoindre ? » proposa-t-elle en s'écartant de moi. Je déglutis en la regardant. Elle avait une poitrine magnifique. Ce n'était pas la première que j'en voyais une et la sienne était généreuse mais pas trop. Ses seins étaient fermes avec ses mamelons pointant vers moi comme s'ils attendaient que je leur accorde de l'attention. J'avais eu pas mal de petites amies depuis l'âge de mes quinze ans mais je n'avais jamais été plus loin que des caresses un peu poussées avec elles. Aucunes d'entre-elles n'avaient déclenché suffisamment de désir pour que je franchisse le pas. Mais en cet instant, mon envie d'elle était telle que mon sexe ne demandait qu'à s'extraire de mon jean tant il était à l'étroit dedans.

Ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot, j'hochai la tête en signe de réponse. Je me redressai et retirai mon teeshirt que j'envoyai dans un coin. Je détachai les boutons de mon pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes me retrouvant en boxer face à Bella qui m'avait observée durant toute la manœuvre. Je m'assis alors sur le bord du jacuzzi.

Bella s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à elle, nous entrainant vers les profondeurs…. du jacuzzi.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la collai à moi avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, bataillant ensemble. Bella me poussa et je tombai assis sur le banc incorporé dans le jacuzzi. Elle prit place à califourchon sur moi. Son intimité posée sur mon sexe me fit gémir. Tout en reprenant notre baiser, elle se mit à bouger son bassin contre moi. Ma queue fièrement érigée palpita tout contre sa chatte. Les sensations étaient divines mais très vite j'en voulus plus. Mes mains caressèrent son dos et descendirent vers ses fesses que je cajolai avant de passer une main vers son centre. Je posai un doigt contre son clitoris et commençai à faire de petits cercles. Bella gémit sous ma caresse. Elle intensifia ses mouvements de bassin, nos râles de plaisir se mêlant au remous du bain. Les halètements de Bella augmentèrent et j'introduisis un doigt vite rejoint par un suivant dans sa chatte trempée. J'intimai un mouvement de va-et vient et je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Tandis que qu'elle criait mon nom, son orgasme la submergea. Elle s'appuya contre moi tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Hum… » J'en profitai pour embrasser son cou, sa nuque.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Edward ? » Je mordillais son lobe d'oreille mais elle décida de se redresser.

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Tu as… tu as bien eu des petites amies avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ce que je faisais ne te plaisait pas, » m'inquiétai-je. Avait-elle remarqué mon inexpérience ? Pourtant ce genre de caresse avait été fréquentes avec Tanya la dernière en date qui ne s'en était jamais plainte. Et puis, elle avait semblé apprécier.

« Si, oh si j'ai aimé. Et même plus. Mais réponds-moi. » Je soupirai mais je devais être honnête avec elle.

« Non, je n'ai jamais… jamais été plus loin que ce que nous venons de faire. »

« Oh ! »

« Bella ! J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu sois la première. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. »

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je te veux, Edward. » Je ne la laissai pas finir et je me jetai sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle me repoussa rapidement, ce qui me surprit et me fit grogner de frustration.

« Assieds-toi sur le bord, » m'ordonna-t-elle. Je m'exécutai, curieux. Je posai mes mains au sol, bras tendus derrière moi. Bella se plaça entre mes cuisses et s'appliqua à me retirer mon boxer dévoilant mon sexe tendu. Son regard se posa sur celui-ci et elle le regardait avec envie telle une friandise. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses avant de contourner mon entrejambe et de poursuivre leur chemin sur mon ventre. Elles reprirent le chemin inverse mais cette fois-ci, elles encerclèrent ma queue la caressant de bas en haut ce qui me fit gémir.

Bella se pencha vers moi et souffla sur mon gland déclenchant une multitude de sensations jusque-là inconnues. Comment ce simple souffle pouvait-il me procurer autant de plaisir… Arrivant péniblement à reprendre mes esprits, je fixai Bella qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Saisissant mon sexe de sa main droite, elle le lécha et celui-ci réagit au quart de tour frétillant dans sa main à laquelle elle commençait à donner un rythme de va et vient. Elle me branla lentement tandis que sa langue effectuait de des cercles de plus en plus grands autour de mon gland. Je refermai les paupières et laissai ma tête partir vers l'arrière. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'entourant et je compris que Bella venait de me gober tout entier dans sa bouche.

Tandis que sa main droite continuait ses mouvements sur la base de ma queue, sa bouche me suçait sans relâche. Sa main gauche vint cajoler mes bourses tendrement. Cette douce torture me faisait gémir de plus en plus et très vite je ressentis les prémices de ma jouissance augmenter en moi. Mes couilles se mirent à se contracter, mon sexe palpitait dans la prison chaude et humide et l'une de mes mains se glissa dans la chevelure soyeuse de mon amante. Mes râles de plaisir s'intensifièrent jusqu'à mon explosion en elle. Sous la violence de mon orgasme, je m'affalai sur le sol, la respiration haletante attendant que les derniers tremblements disparaissent. Bella me nettoya de sa langue, embrassa une dernière fois ma queue avant de sortir de l'eau.

Bella s'assit à mes côtés, laissant ses doigts parcourir mon torse. Quand je fus remis, je fis de même et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres la faisant sourire.

« C'est…waouw, » soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle caressait mes cheveux. Mon cri de satisfaction la fit rire. Ce rire était la plus belle mélodie qui soit.

« Viens, » dit-elle en se levant et me tendant la main. Elle nous entraina vers sa chambre et une fois contre le lit, elle me poussa dessus et vint prendre place sur moi. Cette position et le baiser langoureux que nous échangeâmes réveilla instantanément ma queue.

« Tu es doux, tendre et attentionné. Tu es beau quand tu jouis, Edward. Et j'ai encore envie de voir prendre du plaisir. Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mon ange ? » Questionna-t-elle en scrutant mon visage en quête d'un doute. Mais j'étais décidé. Je voulais qu'elle soit ma première fois. Je voulais faire l'amour avec elle. Je la voulais, elle.

« Oui, certain, » répondis-je d'une voix ferme. « Je veux te faire l'amour Bella. »

« Moi aussi, Edward. Autant je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »

Bella frotta son bassin contre mon sexe quelques fois le faisant durcir au-delà de ce que je pensais possible. Elle le plaça rapidement à son entrée et le fit coulisser en elle. Elle était si étroite que la sensation en était divine. Tout en donnant un rythme sensuel à son bassin, Bella se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, l'approfondissant de plus en plus. Mes mains voyageaient le long de son dos avant de venir saisir ses hanches afin d'intensifier le va et vient. Nos gémissements se confondaient dans le silence de la maison. Subitement, je la retournai afin de la surplomber et imposais mon propre rythme.

Bella se cambrai sous moi, criant et gémissant de plus en plus fort. Mon nez au creux de son cou, je déposais un chapelet de baisers dans celui-ci avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Je grognais, mon esprit déconnecté de la réalité sous la vague de plaisir qui grondait en moi. Je glissai ma main droite le long de son flanc afin d'atteindre son petit bouton de nerf ce qui fit crier encore plus ma belle.

« Oh… Edward ! » Haleta-t-elle, jetant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« Non, ouvre les yeux… oh putain… Bella. » Je sentis les parois de Bella se resserrer sur moi.

« Plus fort, Edward… oui comme ça ! » Je répondis immédiatement à sa demande, m'enfonçant profondément en elle.

M'activant toujours sur son clitoris, Bella cria mon nom, emportée dans son orgasme.

« Oui, Edwarrrrd. »

« Bellla. » Quelques mouvements de plus et je la rejoignis, criant également son nom. Je m'affaissai sur elle mais ne voulant pas l'écraser, je me déplaçai légèrement sur le côté mais enroulant mes bras autour d'elle ne voulant pas la lâcher.

Nous restâmes silencieux mais enlacés durant de longues minutes. Bella se redressa sur son coude et me fit face avant ne parler.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

« Oh, oui. Ca va même très bien, » répliquai en souriant. J'étais bien, ici, avec Bella.

« Tu es sûr que… que tu ne… »

« Arrête maintenant. Je ne regrette rien et je ne voudrais pas être autre part ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était génial. »

« Hum… génial ? Rien que ça, » me taquina-t-elle.

« Non, magnifique, énorme… meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu avant. Merci, » répondis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassant chastement.

« Non, merci à toi. C'était merveilleux pour moi aussi. »

« Chouette. Donc je suis pas si nul que ça, » fanfaronnai-je.

« Idiot. Non, t'es pas nul. Loin de là, » plaisanta-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je l'observais rire. Je l'avais vu si rarement joyeux que j'en retirai une certaine fierté. Bella était heureuse et j'y contribuais un peu.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à rire, plaisanter ensemble. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui alors nous discutâmes plus en profondeur de nos envies, nos attentes de la vie et de nos projets. Bella n'en avait plus fait depuis des années. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jacob pour être exact mais maintenant elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et de clore ce chapitre de sa vie pour se reprendre en main et si possible réaliser son rêve de devenir écrivain.

A aucun moment nous ne parlâmes de demain, de nous ou d'un nous. Ils nous restaient encore quelques jours pour en discuter mais pour le moment, je voulais juste profiter du présent et être avec Bella. Je la quittai à la tombée de la nuit quand mes parents rentrèrent. Cette nuit fut enfin calme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**I Will Always Love You **__(Je T'Aimerai Toujours)__** de Withney Houston (http:/www(.)dailymotion(.)com/video/x4p0n_whitney-houston-i-will-always-love_music)**_

_**If I should stay **__Si je devais rester__  
__**I would only be in your way **__Je te gênerais__  
__**So I'll go, but I know **__Alors je pars, mais je sais__  
__**I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way **__Que je penserai à toi à chacun de mes pas__  
__  
__**And I will always love you **__Et que je t'aimerai toujours__  
__**I will always love you **__Je t'aimerai toujours__  
__**You **__Toi__  
__**My darling, you **__Mon chéri, toi__  
_

C'est avec empressement que je courus le lendemain vers la maison voisine. Je pénétrai exceptionnellement par la véranda, le garage étant fermé mais fus surpris de découvrir Mme Weber dans le salon.

« Bonjour, Mme Weber, » l'interpelai-je, une boule se formant inexorablement dans mon ventre. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit ce que je redoutais. Plus aucun effet personnel appartenant à Bella ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais rien vu dans la véranda ou la cuisine non plus.

« Oh, Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci. Où es Bella ? » Demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché alors que mon coeur se serrait au point de me donner la nausée.

« Mme Black a dû partir pour résoudre des problèmes de succession. Elle m'a prévenue ce matin tôt en arrivant à l'aéroport. Il semble que ce soit inattendu, » ajouta-t-elle en continuant son inventaire.

_**Bittersweet memories **__Des souvenirs doux et amers__  
__**That is all I'm taking with me **__C'est tout ce que j'emporte avec moi__  
__**So goodbye **__Alors au revoir__  
__**Please don't cry **__S'il te plaît ne pleure pas__  
__**We both know I'm not what you, you need **__Nous savons tous deux que je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin__  
__**And I will always love you **__E__t que je t'aimerai toujours__  
__**I will always love you **__Je t'aimerai toujours__  
_

« Ah… merci. » Je pivotai prêt à repartir chez moi quand Mme Weber m'arrêta.

« Au fait Edward. J'ai trouvé cette lettre pour toi. »

« Merci. Au revoir Mme Weber. » Je pris la lettre qu'elle me tendait et sortis de la maison avant de me diriger vers le petit bois à l'arrière de la maison. Je marchai une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver à une clairière que j'affectionnais particulièrement et où j'avais prévu d'emmener Bella cet après-midi. Je m'assis contre un arbre, soupirai avant d'ouvrir la missive.

_Edward,_

_Pardonne-moi de partir ainsi mais te revoir avant de te quitter aurait été trop pénible._

_C'est le cœur lourd que je prends cette décision mais bientôt tu comprendras que c'est la meilleure pour toi._

_Tu vas partir dans quelques jours pour l'université. C'est une nouvelle aventure qui t'attend. _

_Là-bas, tu vas rencontrer des tas de personnes très intéressantes et certainement trouveras-tu l'amour au bout de ce chemin._

_C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, car tu le mérites. Tu es un homme merveilleux._

_Je garderai à tout jamais le souvenir de ces quelques jours passés en ta compagnie et je chérirai notre journée d'hier comme l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie._

_Grace à toi, je suis capable de reprendre ma vie en main et pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

_Sois heureux Edward. _

_Je t'embrasse._

_Bella_

Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, lorsque je terminai ma lecture. Elle était partie. Moi qui avais compté sur les trois ou quatre jours qui me restaient pour essayer de la convaincre de rester avec moi, que notre différence d'âge m'importait peu car je l'aimais. Je me retrouvais seul, le cœur meurtri avec des souvenirs précieux au fond de moi. Je passai le reste de la journée, couché au soleil à imaginer ma vie, sa vie et celle que j'avais espéré.

_**I hope life treats you kind **__J'espère que la vie t'est agréable__  
__**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of **__Et j'espère que tu as tout ce dont tu rêvais__  
__**And I wish you joy and happiness**__ E__t je te souhaite de la joie et du bonheur__  
__**But, above all this, I wish you love **__Mais, par-dessus tout, je te souhaite de l'amour__  
__  
__**And I will always love you **__Et je t'aimerai toujours__  
__**I will always love you(5x) **__Je t'aimerai toujours__  
__**You **__Toi__  
__**Darling, I love you **__Chéri, je t'aime__  
__**Ooh, I'll always love you **__Ooh, je t'aimerai toujours_

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. La bannière accompagnant cette histoire se trouve sur mon profil.**

**Venez nous retrouver sur le forum où plus de vingt one shot participe au concours, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.**

**Les votes débuteront mardi 29 juin 2009 et ce jusqu'au 13 juillet.**

**Pour pouvoir lire les fics, l'inscriptions avec présentations est obligatoires afin de débloquer les accès. http:/lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/**


End file.
